You know, youre right
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: 'No, no es un sueño, es.. un recuerdo y me pone enferma' ... La memoria suele ser mas una maldición que una bendición, hay que pagar por el pasado y el precio para olvidar es alto... Katniss lo sabe bien, no hay que tenerle miedo al miedo, los dos sabían que llegarían a eso...


_**Disclaimer.- los personajes son de Suzanne Colins **_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**El LSD funciona de maravillas n.n , la canción que me inspiro pues es una de Nirvana, me recuerda mucho a Peeta, tal vez así debió haberse sentido, y pues como tengo la idea en la cabezota, espero que les guste el fanfic y dejen comentarios ^^. GalaTea**_

_**-**__Katniss yo quiero alejarme de ti-_

Las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, caían por mi mejilla, la vista se me nublaba, solo estábamos él y yo

_-no quiero incomodarte, no quiero prometer nada, no sé si hablo contigo o con el monstruo que me hicieron ver en el Capitolio,_

_-Peeta yo…_

_-Katniss no quiero lastimarte nunca más, esto es lo mejor para ambos_

Desde cuando las cosas se pusieron así de inflamadas…. Las lagrimas no cesaban, todo estaba en cámara lenta, Peeta se alejo de mi, volvió a entrar a su casa y cerró la puerta, ningún pasamiento se puso en esto….

Volví a casa, mis ganas por vivir se fueron por la deriva una vez más, Peeta era el único hilo de cordura que me quedaba en el distrito 12, los fantasmas volvían atormentarme, Prim, mi madre, mis recuerdos, las palabras de Peeta, subí a mi habitación, ya no podían sostenerme las piernas, abrí la habitación, grande, demasiado para una sola persona, me senté la silla al lado de mi cama.. Mi cordura hecha añicos, mis recuerdos torturándome, no aguanto más, fije mi vista a la luna, tan brillante y tan blanca, solo quería alejar los recuerdos, comencé a cantar la canción del árbol del ahorcado, no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, tal vez de esta manera pueda conciliar el sueño, llorando, el olor a pan inunda mis sentidos, Peeta… canto más fuerte para alejar su persona de mi mente, cierro los ojos un momento, si Peeta estuviera aquí no tendría que conciliar el sueño así. Dejo de oler a pan, si no, un olor a carne, como algo cociéndose al vapor, pero es raro la nieve cae, como algo se puede quemar en pleno invierno, siento una mano apretando mi mano derecha, algo detrás mío, volteo y ahí está Prim, derritiéndose,'' _Kanniss me duele'' ,_no puedo hablar, no puedo! , Porque me pasa esto a mí, porque! _Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12. Mi hermana murió, soy un monstruo ante los ojos de Peeta, y no se si sea realidad esto… ''Katnnis, Katniss,'' _Prim se alejo unos pasos de mi, dejando un charco de carne derretida _''Mira, me quemo!'' _ Prim volvió a incendiarse como aquella vez, primero fueron sus brazos, las llamas la tragaron viva como aquella vez, Prim grito, grito y grito, yo no podía moverme de donde estaba solo podía ver como mi hermana se calcinaba, _PRIM, PRIM!_ Gritaba pero a quien le gritaba, si no había nadie más, no podía salvarla, los gritos de Prim se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes ''_KATNISS ME DUELE! AYUDAME'' _cerré los ojos con fuerza _ Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, mi hermana se quema viva y no puedo hacer nada, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño.. ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!_

-KATNNIS DESPIERTA!- grito Sae

Todo fue una pesadilla, un ciclo que sigue repitiéndose en mi mente, lagrimas, mientras dormía lloraba toque mis mejillas y estaban llenas de lagrimas, aun había una que se resbalaba por mi barbilla

-yo.. yo..

-solo fue una pesadilla Katnnis, no parabas de gritar, pensé que te había pasado algo,

-otra vez, volvió a ser lo mismo, no deja de torturarme, me duele la cabeza, siento que va estallar

-por qué no tomas un baño, deja que te lleve a la regadera

-no quiero Sae, no quiero hacer nada hoy

-como que no quieres hacer nada, tienes que comer niña!, estas en los huesos, deja que te haga unos huevos revueltos, te harán bien Katnnis, y podemos comer el pan que trajo Peeta, esta recién hecho

-Peeta.. trajo pan?

-claro y si no te das una ducha y bajas a desayunar se va enfriar

-no lo quiero, no quiero el pan- dije fríamente

-como que no quieres el pan

-no quiero desayunar, solo quiero ducharme y acostarme, no quiero el pan de Peeta

-Katnnis que no entiendes, debes comer algo! Tu doctor se enojara si sabe que no comes!

- por favor solo déjame

Sae se fue de la habitación como se lo había pedido, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Peeta, soy un monstruo para él, no quiero nada, solo quiero estar sola…

Fui al baño rápidamente, solo quería aclarar mis pensamientos, cerré la puerta del baño con seguro y no pude evitar mirarme en el espejo del lavabo, mi cara y todo mi yo estaba más delgado y magullado, aun tenía algunas cicatrices y heridas que no cerraban, mi cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual, ya no tenía la misma trenza de siempre, los parpados los tenia caídos, parecía un perro desnutrido. Puse la tina con agua caliente, el vapor comenzó a expandiré por todo el cuarto, llenando el espejo de vaho, no pude evitar acercarme a el y escribir, me sentía una niña pequeña al hacerlo, _Peeta, _quien diría que me enamoraría del chico del pan, mi madre una vez dijo que si decías una mentira más de 100 veces se volvía real, los amantes trágicos ahora si queda bien nuestro seudónimo, el vapor me trae malos recuerdos o al menos me recuerda a ese espantoso sueño yo antes era una cazadora de ardillas que vivía de eso, vendiendo mis presas en el Quemador, puedo culpar al destino, de tantas chicas que había tuvieron que escoger a Prim, mi única hermana… Los recuerdos hieren más que las heridas físicas, de tan solo recordar mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, no aguantaba más, caí sobre mis rodillas, puse mis manos sobre mis orejas, solo quería callar mis pensamientos, algo que me duele más, son las palabras de Peeta, Haymitch tenía razón yo no merecía ni merezco a Peeta el siempre estuvo para mi, en mis horas oscuras, alado mío y yo no pude darle lo que el necesitaba, rendida y cansada hice un esfuerzo por levantarme a la tina, no probé el agua solo me metí, y ardía, quemaba, las heridas me dolían, mi cuerpo tardaba en acostumbrarse al agua caliente, pero ya no me importaba, si esto me distraía de los demás bien puede seguir doliendo, sumergí mi cabeza en el agua, me quede un momento debajo del agua, abstraída en mis pensamientos, con quien puedo recurrir tal vez con Haymitch eso puede ayudar, así se sentiría Prim arder, cociéndose al vapor?... el oxigeno ya no llegaba salí del agua rápidamente, abrí la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado el agua se sentía tibia de hirviente, talle mi cuerpo la capa de mugre se había ido de mis brazos, en los cuales podía notar las heridas rojas, lave mi cabello, quien diría que podía almacenar tanta mugre ahí, salí de la tina, me puse la toalla no sé porque pero me dirigí nuevamente al espejo, aun seguía lo escrito en el, lo borre ya no quería pensar más en ello, y vi mi rostro el estaba ahí reflejándose aun tenia los parpados caídos pero todo estaba más limpio en él y mi cabello era más brilloso de lo que estuvo en semanas si no fuera por la tristeza podría decir que no me reconocía, volví al cuarto nuevamente dejando el rastro de huellas mojadas me quite la toalla aventándola por ahí me puse la ropa interior y me dirigí al closet tome una playera holgada junto con sus pantalones y la chamarra de caza de mi padre me hacía sentir protegida, me puse la botas de caza y me trence el cabello, decidí ir a la casa de Haymitch en cuanto antes me dirigí a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla, no se porque lo hice tal vez la costumbre _Mi nombre es Katnnis Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12, Peeta piensa que soy un monstruo, mi hermana Prim murió, y yo… estoy enloqueciendo._

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, no quería dar detalles solo quería irme un momento de la casa, podría decir que corrí a la puerta, digamos que camine rápido a ella, la abrí no sin antes gritarle a Sae que salía un momento, la cerré antes de que me diera un sermón del desayuno. La casa de Haymitch estaba a tres casas de la mía, la entrada estaba descuidada como siempre, entre a la casa que siempre estaba abierta, la vi ordenada o bueno para ser Haymitch estaba decente aun que aun seguían las mismas botellas de vino blanco tiradas, grite para ver si se encontraba pero no contestaba, tal vez siga dormido o en otro lado, lo más probable es la primera, decidí esperar un rato, fije mi vista en otro lado y vi en el mostrador una botella a medio beber, por fin entendía a Haymitch y su deseo de ''olvidar'' , me acerque al mostrador y agarre la botella, que tenia de especial el liquido, porque no aventurarme a saberlo que mas podía perder no había nadie que me regañara, le di un trago a la botella, sentía picante la lengua una especie de hormigueo, como Haymitch puede tomarse esto!, que mierdas le pasaban por la cabeza para probar algo así, o más bien a mí, que aun seguía tomando ignorando el hormigueo, deje la botella en el mostrador y pude notar que faltaba más de la mitad del liquido, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía unas ganas de vomitar terribles, debo admitirlo Haymitch puede aguantar muy bien la bebida, sentí el vomito por la garganta, no podía vomitar o no aquí, no quería oír las risas de mi viejo mentor, me lo trague, la garganta me daba comezón y comencé a toser.

-vaya preciosa parece que no le das aguante a la bebida- dijo Haymitch detrás de mí

-déjame en paz

-que haces aquí, vienes a robarme las botellas, lo siento preciosa pero eso no te hará bien las necesito yo más que tu, créeme- dijo agarrando la botella del mostrador dándole una gran trago

-no vine por eso, yo no robo a borrachos, en realidad vine por otra cosa

-dime

-Peeta dijo que me alejara de él, he tenido pesadillas horribles, mi vida es un fiasco

-quieres comparar pesadillas

-tenias razón

-vaya hasta que por fin Katnnis Everdeen me da la razón en algo, y en que la tengo precisa

-yo jamás merecí a Peeta

Haymitch se quedo callado y vio un punto distante en el mostrador, el silencio no duro mucho pero parecían años, los recuerdos volvían a mí, las palabras que me dijo Peeta el día que fui a visitarlo revivían en mi mente otra vez, salió un gemido de tristeza de mi boca que no puede detener

-te sucede algo?

Voltee a ver a Haymitch no me había dado cuenta de que veía la puerta, y le sonreí

-estoy bien- dije sonriéndole, pero sentí como una lagrima se derramaba de mi barbilla, de esa vinieron mas, las lagrimas seguían y seguían, y yo sonreía, como Haymitch me iba a creer

-tú sabes que estás bien?

Se me quebraba la voz, quería decirle que Peeta tenía razón que lo mejor era alejarnos el uno del otro, ya no tenerle miedo al miedo, pero duele, me quiebra! Mi cabeza explotara, las cosas se inflaman….

-no – dije con la voz quebrada –jamás estaré bien

-quieres hablar de ello?

-Peeta ya no quiere saber nada de mí, ya no me quiere incomodar, intento acercarme pero me aleja, e intentado todo, pero sigo siendo un monstruo para el….

-las cosas que él ha pasado tampoco han sido fáciles Katniss no menos dolorosas

-no dejo de tener pesadillas de Prim quemándose viva, o de mutos viniendo por mi

-no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado Katniss no te dejara nada bueno, a menos que quieras volver a intentar beber, sigue adelante preciosa- dijo esto último dándole un trago a su botella aun quedaba un poco Haymitch me paso la botella – si necesitas algo mas, solo dímelo- cogí la botella y le di el trago, pero no sin después vomitar

Volví a casa, no obtuve las respuestas que quería al ir con Haymitch pero al menos me dio un buen consejo no vivir más en el pasado, algo muy difícil como olvidar todo por lo que he pasado, antes de abrir la puerta mire al horizonte el cielo tenía un curioso color azul marino, las estrellas apenas titilaban, hermoso es lo única palabra que pensé para describir el cielo, no sé porque pero una sonrisa se asomo por mi boca, la primera sonrisa sincera que he tenido desde hace tiempo, entre a casa, la cual estaba oscura, para que prender las luces no tendré invitados ni nadie que me acompañe, me acerque al comedor y vi que Sae me dejo algo de comida no tenia apetito en realidad solo tengo sed, no entiendo porque sigue intentando hacerme comer, perdí el apetito desde hace tiempo, Salí al jardín admirar nuevamente el cielo, las estrellas eran más brillantes, me senté en el jardín, estaba el pasto algo crecido, pero note que había algo diferente, había un pequeño brote, me acerque a verlo y lo recuerdo es una _Primrose_ , antes de que mi madre entrara en depresión le gustaba plantar algunas flores, siempre había _Primroses_, yo le ayuda era buena en eso lo hacía junto con Prim, cuando todo era mejor, aun recuerdo el sudor sobre mi frente, al sacar raíces malas, un día caluroso, Prim estaba regando las flores con la regadera vieja que teníamos estaba oxidada y tenía un cuántos hoyos, me regaba mas a mí que a las flores, recuerdo que cuando se le acabo el agua volteo a verme y se le salió una carcajada, estaba empapada, la tierra se había convertido en lodo de la cual mis dedos estaban llenos, me pare y corrí hacia Prim estaba intento huir pero yo la abrace mojándola también, las dos caímos y rodamos, recuerdo cuando mi madre de asomo a ver qué pasaba, y nos encontró rodando por el lodo, mi madre se empezó a quejar, pero Prim y yo no lo estabas haciendo mucho caso, solo reíamos….

El pequeño brote me dio algo de luz, tal vez Sae lo haya plantado, ya que había algo de tierra removida, los parpados me comenzaron a pesar, cerraban y abrían, por fin entraba en sueño, ya debía estar soñando por que podría jurar que vi unos pies en frente de mi….

El sol pegaba en mi cara, tenía pereza de abrir los ojos pero tenía que hacerlo, pero para que, encarar un día igual a los demás, no había necesidad, el recuerdo del pequeño brote volvió a mí, tal vez por eso podría levantarme para regarlo…. Abrí los ojos y no estaba en el jardín donde recuerdo haber dormido, estaba en mi cama, entonces los pies no fueron un sueño, me estire cual gato en la cama y pude notar una silla al lado de mi, alguien me dejo aquí.. Peeta…

No sé qué horas sean y realmente no me importa, debía ser mediodía tal vez la una de la tarde, un olor vino a mí, pan y huevos, debía ser Sae, baja a ver que sucedía y todo el peso se vino a mi estomago, era Peeta…

-despertaste, ven a desayunar lo necesitas y no me digas que no quieres

-tú me llevaste a mi cama anoche

-si- dijo Peeta poniendo los huevos y el pan en la mesa – Haymitch me hablo ayer y dijo que viniera a ver como estabas, dijo que vomitaste en él, la puerta estaba abierta me asome al jardín y ahí estabas acostada

-no tenias que venir

-lo sé, pero quería ver si estabas bien

-los monstruos nunca estamos bien

Peeta me miro fijamente, en sus ojos azules pude ver remordimiento y tristeza, no quería decirle exactamente eso…

-Katniss las cosas jamás volverán a ser iguales, pero.. aun te quiero, y no quiero lastimarte

-lo entiendo

-estás segura?

-ya estoy harta de que todos pregunten si estoy segura! Claro que lo estoy, si quieres alejarte está bien! Lo entiendo- no puedo evitarlo, no puedo las lagrimas volvieron a mí, desde ese día no he podido dejar de llorar, no quiero hablar de eso, porque no me hablamos de otra persona…

Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, unos brazos fuertes y protectores, es tan cálido y tranquilo, ya… ya no me tengo que esconder… al fin podremos hablar de otra persona?

-aun que el Capitolio me haya hecho verte un monstruo, yo puedo ver a la pequeña niña cantando de hace años de la que me enamore… te amo mas de lo que te temo…

Esas palabras eran tan reconfortantes, el dolor se va poco a poco, todo se desinflama, todo vuelve a ser cálido, puse mi cara junto al pecho de Peeta , antes de que pudiera cerrar mis ojos este me alejo de él, y me vio a los ojos se acerco un poco a mi cara y sentí como besaba la punta de mi nariz

-tardare en volver a verte como antes y en acercarme pero aun te amo

Siempre supe que llegaría a esto… Peeta se fue alejando de mi, y se dirigió a la puerta, aun olía a pan y huevos, antes de salir Peeta me hablo

-Haymitch no solo me conto del vomito, me dijo que aun tenias pesadillas, quieres que hoy venga a dormir contigo

El corazón me aceleraba, el peso volvía a instalarse en mi estomago, no pude hablar solo asentí, Peeta me dio una media sonrisa y salió

-no se te olvide comer…

El día fue pasando lentamente, después de todo pude encarar el día…. Sae me dio de comer más tarde parecía feliz de que al fin comiera, solo fueron unos bocados aun no recuperaba tanto el apetito, me la pase todo el día en el jardín regando la _Primrose_ y recordando viejos tiempo, no se si fue mi imaginación pero la flor creció un poco, mínimamente más que ayer, mi madre dijo una vez que si se les hablaba a las flores estás crecían mas, me sentía un poco ridícula de intentarlo, pero ya estaba enloqueciendo no? Porque demonios no..

-_Esto es un poco extraño no sé cómo dirigirme a una flor, bueno.. Hola me llamo Katniss Everdeen y pues te estoy regando y alimentado para que crezcas, disculpa es mi primera vez hablándole a una planta, eres una Primrose no?.. mi hermana se llama así aun que le decíamos Prim, era muy buena en la jardinería y curando a las personas, ella estaba en el cuerpo médico del distrito 13, pero murió y la extraño mucho sabes, bueno como vas a saberlo eres una planta, mi madre ella es buena jardinera y enfermera demasiado buena diría, ella dijo que a plantas como tu les gusta el canto… no canto muy bien pero, ya estoy loca por que no_

_¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol en el que colgaron a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en el,_

_No mas extraño seria_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

_¿Vas , vas a volver_

_Al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_Y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en el_

_No más extraño seria_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

_¿Vas, vas volver_

_Al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_Para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en el_

_No mas extraño seria_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

Al acabar la canción note como el cielo había oscurecido, a penas estabas apareciendo las estrellas,

-_Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo platicarte flor, a ver cuando platicamos otra vez, ojala y no mueras por como cante-_

Entre otra vez a casa, la casa oscura como siempre, no sabía si prender o no las luces para que Peeta supiera si ya dormiré o no. En realidad vendrá? O no vendrá.. me tiene eso confundida, subí a mi alcoba y ponerme una pijama, el árbol de ahorcado me trae recuerdos de mi padre cuando nos la cantaba y de mi y Prim haciendo collares de cuerda, mi mama siempre se enojaba por ello a tal grado de que mi padre no volvió a cantarnos la canción, lo bueno es que la aprendí, abroche los botones del pijama y me senté en la misma silla donde veo las estrellas, mi padre me enseño a reconocer algunas, la constelación de Orion, la estrella Arcuturus y mi constelación favorita Sagittarius cerca de Scorpius, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oi la puerta abrirse era Peeta…

-pense que no vendrías-

-vamos a dormir-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Me acosté en la cama haciéndole espacio a Peeta, este vino inmediatamente, Peeta me abrazo, ya no tenía miedo del miedo, me sentía cómoda adentro, por fin podía dormir, nunca me había sentido tan bien…

Sentí unos labios posarse en los míos, cálidos y suaves, devolví el beso, fue algo dulce, nada me molesta ni me asusta en realidad

-Peeta.. te amo

-yo también Katniss

-Peeta, tu sabes que tienes la razón….

Vi en los ojos de Peeta confundimiento, tal vez ahora no lo entenderá pero después lo hará le costara trabajo como a mí.. Pero lo hará.. el sueño me gano, los brazos de Peeta me acercaban mas a él, hasta el punto de dormir en su pecho…. Y yo nunca me había sentido tan bien…


End file.
